1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting displays, electrowetting display devices, plasma display panels, electrophoretic display devices, etc., have been developed. The display devices may be applied to various electronic equipment, such as smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, navigation devices, etc.
In general, the display device displays colors using three primary colors of red, green, and blue colors. The red, green, and blue colors correspond to spectral sensitivity curves of three cone cells of the human eye, respectively.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.